User blog:HopefullyIWillRememberThis/My Talking Kitty Fazcat (Fan-made)
My Talking Kitty Fazcat= My Talking Kitty Fazcat is a FNaF and My Talking Tom fan-game where you take care of a virtual Kitty FazCat, she starts as a baby kitten but you raise her into a fully grown animatronic, she has seven need bars (Fun, Hunger, Bladder, Hygiene, Health and Sleep, not counting the air-plane meter) Minigames *Plenty of minigames from the TRTF Saga (Can't earn coins in them) *Catch it (A 2D version of that fruit-catching minigame from Toontown) *Lockjaw says (Animatronics will run across an office and you have to remember which animatronics were there before Lockjaw jumpscares you) *UFO attack (Just Space Trails but Spinz.io instead of Slither.io) *Fazcats and Fazcans (Just Cats and Cans but reskinned) *Pizza Delivery (Super Mario Run but you deliver pizzas and it's endless) *Battle Royale (Just like Fortnite and PUBG, You fight 100 players in an island with guns to be the last one standing) *The Rush to Freddy's (Just like Talking Tom Gold Rush and other Temple Run clones except there's 5 lanes instead of the traditional 3) *Torture Mode (Intended for the creator of this game and other Kitty Fazcat haters to get their revenge on her, It's a Buddyman Kick styled game and you can spend coins on weapons to use on her, please keep in mind you can earn coins too Pets Inspired by My Talking Tom 2 *Lickjuice *Frooty Fapples *Burny Bummy *Cika ciken *Phuckzy *Dig the Duck *Shoogar *Veegoo *Satna Calus (Christmas Events) Food Fruit *Frooty Fapples' Apples *Bananas *Oranges *Pineapple slices *Watermelon *Tomato *Pears *Kiwi *Santa Apple (An apple decorated like a candy cane, Christmas Event) *Custom Color Apples (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Berries *Strawberries *Raspberries *Blueberries *Blackberries *Blue Raspberries *Whiteberries *Brownberries *Yellowberries ("If Apple Took Over BlackBerry" Referrence) *Cranberries (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Berries (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Vegatables *Carrots *Broccoli *Cauliflower *Green Beans *Peas *Beetroots *Cabbages *Potatos *Vegan Vegetable-Burger (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Beans (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Drinks *Water *Milk *Orange Juice *Apple Juice *Soda *Milkshakes *Pineapple Cocktail *Coconut Cocktail *Sprite Cranberry (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Juice (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Dessert *Chocolate Cake *Cherry Pie *Strawberry Cheesecake *Bowl of Custard *Donut *Candy's Candy *Vanilla Ice Cream *Blueberry Muffin *Christmas Pudding (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Ice Cream (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Meat *Chicken *Pork *Steak *Bacon *Shark Meat *Pizza (Wait what?) *Burgers (Seriously?) *Hot Dogs (Well, they DO contain meat, so I give credit for that) *Turkey (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Meat (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Potions *Grow-Up Potion (Turns her into an adult) *Grow-Down Potion (Turns her into a baby) *Stomach Shrink Potion (Makes her hungry) *Coffee Times Thousand Potion (Makes her energy bar go up) *Perfect Potion (Fills up her needs) *Diet Potion (Makes her lose all her fat) Clothes Hats *Kitty Fazhat (Default) *TRTF3 Hat *TRTF4 Hat *FRANKBURT'S Hat *Major Updates Hat *Major Updates V2 Hat *Alpha Bowtie *Adventure Hat *Party Hat *Flower *TRTF 1 Freddy Mask *TRTF 2 Freddy Mask *Octopus *Biker Helmet *The Crown of Ex-girlfriendness (A yellow crown with the word "Single" on it) *Santa Hat (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Bowtie (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Eyes *Kitty Eyes (Default) *TRTF3 Eyes *TRTF4 Eyes *FRANKBURT'S Eyes *Major Updates Eyes *Major Updates V2 Eyes *Alpha Eyes *Adventure Eyes *Apple Red Eyes *Tangerine Orange Eyes *Banana Yellow Eyes *Kiwi Green Eyes *Berry Blue Eyes *Plum Purple Eyes *IT'S ME Eyes *Sprite Cranberry Eyes (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Eyes (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Face There is no default makeup *Kitty Makeup *Blushing Red Cheeks *Monday Morning *Friday Night *Sunburn Tan *Bite of 87' *Crunch of 83' *Scoop of 85' *Breakup of 1 something' *Ex-Boyfriend Vandalism (It's a drawn out moustache) *Christmas Feast (Covered in food stains, Christmas Events) *Custom Color Cheeks (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Fur *Kitty Fazcoat (Default) *TRTF3 Fur *TRTF4 Fur *FRANKBURT'S Fur *Major Updates Fur *Major Updates V2 Fur *Freddy Fur (Brown) *Bonnie Fur (Purplish Blue) *Chica Fur (Yellow) *Foxy Fur (Red) *Endo Fur (Grey) *Bronze Fur *Silver Fur *Golden Fur *Diamond Fur *Candy Cane Fur (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Fur (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Shirts Again, no default *White T-shirt *Red T-shirt *Blue T-shirt *Black T-shirt *Freddy Fazbear Pixel Art T-shirt *Bonnie Pixel Art T-shirt *Chica Pixel Art T-shirt *Foxy Pixel Art T-shirt *Lockjaw Pixel Art T-shirt *Lickjuice T-shirt *Just Broke Up T-shirt *Pink Dress *Purple Dress *Aqua Dress *"Come play with us" Dress *Santa Outfit (Christmas Events) *Custom Color T-shirt (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) *Custom Color Dress (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Pants No default *Black Pants *Grey Pants *Brown Pants *Black Pants *White Tutu *Red Tutu *Blue Tutu *Black Tutu *Pink Tutu *Purple Tutu *Aqua Tutu *Ballora's Tutu *Strawberry Tutu *"Come play with us" Tutu *Santa Trousers (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Pants (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) *Custom Color Tutu (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Feet Still, again, no default *Brown Shoes *Black Shoes *Grey Shoes *White Shoes *I can't tie the laces (White Shoes but with untied laces) *Snickerdoodle Snickers *Wait, forgot my shoes! (Socks) *A sinful sin (Socks with sandals) *Nice Brown Sandals *Chocolate Cake Shoes *Rainbow Shoes *Strawberries'n'cream Shoes *Alligator Crocs *Santa Shoes (Christmas Events) *Custom Color Shoes (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) *Custom Color Socks (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) *Custom Color Sandals (Custom Color Pack for £2.99/$2.99) Actions Playing Actions *The same actions from My Talking Tom 2 are here (Examples: Throwing your virtual pet, making it repeat everything you say, getting boo boos, refusing to go to sleep when wide awake and hugging it's pet) *When you talk to her when she is under 30% Fun and under 30% Bladder, she makes gibberish (like she would with under 30% fun) but the raspberry she blows is replaced with an actual fart in which she will awkwardly stare at the screen and blush *If you tap her stomach 100 times or more, she barfs out the last thing she ate, stares at it for a few seconds then eats it again (If you do it the first time you play the game before she eats anything, she will barf out a fish-bone) *If you leave her idle for 5 minutes while her bladder is under 30%, she says "Are you taking a bathroom break, Me too!" then uses the bathroom *If you make her copy the Fortnite default dance "Dance Moves", she will do the dance instead of singing it in a high pitched voice Food Actions *When she drinks a Sprite Cranberry combined with the Sprite Cranberry Eyes, after she drinks it, she holds the empty can and says "Want a sprite cranberry?" as reference to the Sprite Cranberry meme, giggles and then throws the can away *When she eats an apple, she eats around the core, snaps the core in half then eats the two halfs of the core *If she eats something while being 100% on Hunger, she chews her food for a while, gags a little then burps *If you tease her with food, he shouts "GIMME THAT", snatches it off then eats it Smoothie Actions *If she's given a smoothie with sprite cranberry and banana, she will freeze for a short moment then go to the bathroom to puke (this will not gain you EXP), this is a reference to the Banana Sprite Challenge *If she's given a smoothie with Shark Meat, Pineapple Slices and a Coconut Cocktail, she will do a "Hula" dance with a hula belt for 5 seconds, then she will take it off and say "Aw, I dream of going to Hawaii!" Trivia *When making smoothies with the smoothie machine, you can put three foods instead of two *This game has different toys compared to MTT2, They go as followed (Roundabout, Football, Juggling Balls, Bouncy Castle, Tennis Racket and Guitar) More Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts